All I want For Christmas
by KhalyadaRie
Summary: Well Keira, Ashelin, Torn and Jak sing a few Christmas song together. Sorry about any confusion, I fixed the first and last chapter, I just need to fix the other 2 Chapters.
1. All I Want

I don't own J&D or the song  
  
Cherie: It's Christmas time again....and I just had an interesting thought!  
Read on to find out what it is....  
* * *  
A large crowd was seated before a Christmas decorated stage. Today a  
Christmas concert/show is being held. Jak and Torn received the best seats  
in the audience and were seated in the front/center part of the audience  
crowd. Jak was wondering what Keira was going to do in the concert. Torn  
wondered where Ashlin was, completely disregarding the fact that she could  
be part of this thing too. He just couldn't see her doing something like  
that. The others where a few rows back.  
The curtains opened and Ashlin and Keira where on stage in Christmas  
outfits, each with a microphone. Jak smiled and Torn nearly fell off his  
chair. Torn looks at Ashlin confused. Ashlin shrugs and smiles. The  
lights dim and the music begins to play.  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas"(Ashlin) She begins a simple dance step.  
"There is just one thing I need"(Keira) Keira pulls off her own moves.  
"I don't care about the presents"(Ashlin)  
"Underneath the Christmas tree"(Keira)  
"I just want you for my own"(Ashlin) She points to Torn.  
"More than you could ever know"(Keira) She continues to dance.  
"Make my wish come true"(Ashlin) She dances more too.  
"All I want for Christmas  
Is you..."(Both girls)Ashlin steps forward and Keira steps back.  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need"(Ashlin) She starts dancing over towards  
Torn.  
"I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree"(Ashlin)She continues dancing.  
"I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
"Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day"(Ashlin)  
"I just want you for my own"(Ashlin) She bends down and touches Torn's  
face. Torn turns red and touches her hand.  
"More than you could ever know"(Ashlin) She takes his hand,  
"Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..."(Ashlin)She pulls Torn up onto the stage.  
"You baby"(Torn)  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
You...  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More that you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you..  
All I want for Christmas is you baby 


	2. Slightly Naughty

I don't own J&D or the song  
"So, we have to sing again?" Torn makes a face. Ashelin looks at  
Torn and whispers something in his ear. Torn smiles.  
"Yeah.."  
"If we don't then who will?"  
"Who's singing the next song?"  
Ashelin looks at the screen and smirks. "We all are and.my dad?"  
"Huh?"  
"Great.next time I won't ask."  
Later on  
on stage..Daxter stands very far away from Praxis  
behind the curtains Jak, Keira, Ashelin and Torn are sitting in seats  
wondering why they were asked to sit back here. The curtains open that  
they are sitting behind.  
"Oh great."  
"I broke my gun on Jak's head;  
Somebody snitched on me." He tosses a gun behind him and it wacks  
Jak over his head. Jak stands up, then sits down making a face.  
"I hid a frog in Ashelin's bed;  
Somebody snitched on me.  
I spilled some ink on Torn's rug;" Daxter looks behind him to see  
Ashelin and Torn making faces. "I didn't do that."  
"I made Keira eat a bug;" Keira makes a face. "I did not eat a  
bug."  
"Bought some gum with a penny slug;  
Somebody snitched on me."  
"Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
Jak and Keira are mad."  
"I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad."  
"I put a tack on Praxis's chair  
Erol snitched on me."  
"I tied a knot in Keira's hair  
somebody snitched on me."  
"I did a dance on Daddy's plants"  
"climbed a tree and tore my pants"  
"Filled the sugar bowl with ants"  
"somebody snitched on me."  
"So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
The whole damn world is mad.  
I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad."  
"I won't be seeing Santa Claus;  
Somebody snitched on me."  
"He won't come visit me because  
Somebody snitched on me."  
"Next year I'll be going straight;" Every one pauses and looks at  
him strangely. "You did turn gay did you?"  
"Next year I'll be good, just wait"  
"I'd start now, but it's too late;"  
"Somebody snitched on me."  
"So you better be good whatever you do"  
"'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,"  
"You'll get nuttin' for Christmas."  
They look around for a moment then walk off stage. Praxis makes his  
disappearance quickly. Daxter, Jak, Keira, Ashelin, and Torn stopped at a  
table and got something to drink.  
Jak and Daxter looked at Torn.  
"Why'd you sing?" Torn shrugged and Ashelin smirked.  
"You did look a little happy to sing.." Torn swished the coffee in  
his cup.  
"Well, before.."  
"..Oh.What did Ashelin say?" Daxter made a face at the though of  
the possibilities.  
"That's nobody's business, that's why I only told him."  
..  
Hm.. A little corny, but hey, it gets confusing because of all the  
possibilities..oh well, hope you all liked it! 


	3. A Christmas To Remember

A Christmas to Remember  
I don't own J&D or the song, merely borrow them to make this fanfic  
Thanks  
  
"Do we have to do this?" He looks at Ashlin, as if she might say no and they could both leave. Ashlin shrugs. "It's for the Christmas Spirit. Besides if you don't then.. I don't think tonight-" "No, no, that's fine. We sing and then go home for a little fun." Ashlin and Torn get themselves ready and walk out onto the stage together.  
  
"You've made this a Christmas to remember  
  
Springtime feelin's in the middle of December"   
  
"Strangers meet and they willingly surrender" "Oh! What a Christmas to remember"   
  
"Almost went to Aspen but something told me no  
  
I considered Mammoth but there wasn't enough snow  
  
And I even thought of Gatlinburg but that seemed so far to go  
  
So I headed up to Tahoe for a Christmas on the slopes" The two dance together.  
  
"And I had fantasized about Christmas in this way  
  
Curled up by a fireplace in a Tahoe ski chalet  
  
With a fast talking lover and some slow burning wood  
  
But even in my wildest dreams it never got this good and" He kisses Ashlin and the two dance closer.  
  
"You've made this a Christmas to remember"   
  
"Springtime feelin's in the middle of December"  
  
"Change the radio and I'll turn the lights down dimmer"   
  
"Oh! What a Christmas to remember"  
  
"Strangers when we met, lovers as we leave  
  
"Christmas to remember, too good to believe"  
  
"Don't know how or when, but I know we'll meet again"  
  
"We'll come blowin' back to somewhere like some wild restless winter's wind"  
  
"And you've made this a Christmas to remember  
  
Springtime feelin's in the middle of December  
  
Neath the mistletoe you kissed me warm and tender  
  
Oh! What a Christmas to remember" She kisses Torn, putting her arms around his neck. He holds her waist and they dance together.  
  
"We loved and laughed and played and joked  
  
Sang Christmas songs and talked to folks  
  
Sleighed the fields and skied the slopes  
  
Then to the lodge for dinner  
  
But now it's time for us to go  
  
As our hearts melt like chimney snow  
  
There's just one thing I want to know  
  
Can we do this next winter  
  
Oh! What a Christmas to remember" The two sing in harmony!  
  
"You've made this a Christmas to remember  
  
Springtime feelin's in the middle of December  
  
Though the fire is hot, we'll just have to let it simmer  
  
Oh! What a Christmas to remember" He looks at Ashlin.  
  
"You've made this a Christmas to remember  
  
Springtime feelin's in the middle of December  
  
Though it's cold outside we'll just stroke the burning embers  
  
Oh! What a Christmas to remember" She looks at Torn and they gets to end with a kiss  
  
After the show-  
  
Torn is standing by a door to hotel room, they're all staying at a hotel until the Christmas stuff is done. Jak and Keira come out of their door, ready for their performance. Jak looks at Torn, who's actually wearing a smile after singing, and then to Ashlin. "How'd you get him to do it?" "And be so happy afterwards?" Ashlin makes a face. "Just a promise, none of your business, really." Keira and Jak shrug and Ashlin walks over to Torn and the two go in the room - must I say any more? You do know what's coming right? Good. 


	4. Santa Baby

Santa Baby  
I don't own J&D or the song  
Jak is dressed in a Santa outfit and Keira in a rich girl Christmas outfit.  
Jak sits on the chair in the center of the stage with a tree to the left  
of it, decorated for Christmas, and a bag of 'presents' to the right of the  
chair. Keira walks out as the music starts.  
"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight" (Keira) She dances over to  
Jak and sits on his lap.  
  
"Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue" (Keira) She  
presses her forehead to his.  
"I'll wait up for you dear"(Keira) She kisses his lips, and then stands  
up.  
"Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"(Keira) She dances in  
front of him.  
  
"Think of all the fun I've missed"(Keira) She makes a sad puppy face as  
she dances around the chair and leans over it.  
"Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed"(Keira) She kisses his  
cheek.  
"Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list"(Keira) She comes around and sits on  
his lap and pokes his chest.  
"Boo doo bee doo"(Keira) She stands up and dances around again.  
  
"Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot"(Keira) She looks at Jak.  
"I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"(Keira) She continues  
dancing around.  
  
"Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed"(Keira) She  
goes over to Jak and puts her hand under his chin.  
"To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight"(Keira) She backs away  
again to dance some more.  
  
"Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line"(Keira) She pulls a paper out of her outfit and  
holds it out in front of Jak, who looks at it, smiles, and takes it.  
"Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"(Keira) She dances some  
more.  
  
"Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's"(Keira) She smiles and goes  
around behind Jak's chair.  
"I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me"(Keira) She leans over the chair to Jak  
again, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
"Boo doo bee doo"(Keira) She dances around the chair.  
  
"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,*sits on Jak's lap, facing  
him straight on* a ring"(Keira)  
"I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"(Keira) As she sings Jak  
leans over and pulls a small box out of the bag.  
"Hurry down the chimney tonight"(Keira) Rather confused she looks at Jak.  
He takes it and places it in her hands.  
"Hurry down the chimney tonight"(Keira) She takes it and opens it.  
Inside in a diamond rind. She looks at Jak, who is now smiling a big  
smiles, and kisses him. 


End file.
